A patch antenna is a type of antenna that has a radiating element suspended over a ground plane. Patch antennas are characterized by their relative ease of manufacture due to their relatively simple structure. The radiating element of the patch antenna may be directly coupled or inductively coupled to a feed line using various known balun structures or other known coupling devices.